


Just Like Honey

by cherryvanilla



Series: First Time Challenge [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, F/F, First Time, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen to the girl / As she takes on half the world / Moving up and so alive / In her honey dripping beehive."         Written for the LJ First Time Challenge - 2001, perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary by The Jesus and Mary Chain.

* * * *

She tastes like honey. She wants to moan 'B, baby, so fucking good', but her mouth is otherwise occupied with the tit around her lips. She suckles at the hard pink flesh, making it darker with every graze of her teeth. She inhales deeply. No chick should smell this good. Especially not after slaying. But she does. She's B and B stands for beautiful, bountiful, breasty. She laughs and accidently let's her teeth sink a little too deep.

"Watch it. Slayers, remember? Not vampires."

She grins and moves to the right, bringing her hand up to her girl's mouth. Yeah, her girl, her slayer. She knows the only reason this could be happening was the alcohol they choked down after a difficult slay, but she doesn't care. She's fuckin horny and she's getting what she's always wanted. B, baby, come on.

She's working her way down Buffy's body, licking down her sternum, and god B's sucking on her fingertips, tongue flicking fast and furious and she groans against the image of that tongue somewhere else.

"Faith.."

Yeah. Say it, B.

"Faith.. what are we..?"

No, not that.

"Shhh," she mouths against her navel, dipping inside. Damn, even sweet there. "Just feel, B."

"Feel," she repeats obdiently.

Crisis averted. Back to business. The fingers are back in her mouth, being kissed and suckled. She pulls her hand away, works it down B's body, pitches her nipple and loving the way her body arches beneath her cheek as she gasps. B's hands are in her hair, twisting, tearing, painful. Hurt me, B.

She's got one hand on her thigh, flexing her fingertips, dragging them up to the spot they both know she's going.

B's breath hitches as she dives in, burying herself from mouth to nose in her girl's flavor. Licking up the wet, silky folds she can't stop inhaling. Damn, B, what do you USE to smell this good? The thought that it's just her natural scent causes shivers up her spine. She's licking her girl from bottom to top, latching onto her clit and sucking hard. B's shaking hard, legs wrapping around her neck, and yeah she's in deep now, juices spilling down her chin cause her girl's wet, so wet.

She thrusts two fingers in hard and B cries out, bucking against her. She sucks harder, feeling Buffy's clit swell beneath her, timing her mouth with her fingers as they move in and out of the velvet heat of B's body. She bends and twists them, hearing the panting above her grow heavy and harsh. The thighs around her shoulders are clenching, she thinks her girl is gonna kill her, and then she thinks what a way to go.

B captures her hand again and then, oh god, starts sucking her fingers in time with her own mouth. They're moving together, shaking, dripping and then it's there, it's hitting her, sweet honey on her tongue. And B's crying out her name, thrusting wildly up to her mouth as she laps up every drop, fingers sitll curling and twisting.

She licks until there's nothing else left. Then removes her fingers and looks straight at B while she runs her tongue down the length of the two. Her girl is completely undone, eyes heavy as she watches every motion. She crawls up her body, pinning B's hands over her head. They kiss deep and long, sharing the taste.

She thinks she hears B murmur "Mmm...honey," as they drift off into a sated slumber, but can't be sure.


End file.
